


Thief

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: (it follows the canon plot but in a modern setting), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: “Stealing from me again?”“What?”“You can’t deny it. First it was my heart, now my clothes … what’s next, my last name?”
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://incorrectdwpquotes.tumblr.com/post/634617138340069377) post and I got the inspiration to write something about it.  
> I did this in a few hours but I liked the result so hopefully you'll enjoy it too 😊

Without opening her eyes, Therese knew she was alone in bed; nevertheless, she reached her arm towards the other side, trying to discover how long it had been since Carol got up. The lukewarm sensation of the sheets accompanied by soft noises around the apartment relaxing her entirely.

Opening her eyes, Therese nuzzled her face against the pillow, feeling slightly guilty that her first thought had been being abandoned again. On one hand it made sense since it was her worst fear; on the other, it had been months since Carol and she reconciled, Therese trusted her completely and believed her when she told her that she would never do something like that again. Carol was now all-in and willing to deal whatever obstacle life threw at their way with Therese.

In a swift motion, Therese got up, needing to see Carol to soothe her guiltiness for which she only took her bathrobe to cover her naked body, putting it while she made her way to the kitchen.

Entering the room, any trace of sleepiness burst like a soap bubble when she caught the sight of Carol wearing nothing but one of her t-shirts, standing in front of a countertop. In Therese the garment was too big, the hem reaching a little above her knees, but in the other woman it barely covered her ass, making her look more enticing than usual.

Therese gulped with difficulty, feeling her mouth dry. “Stealing from me again?” she spoke the first thing that came to her mind, entirely overwhelmed by the feelings the sight she had encountered caused in her.

Carol, who had listened to the footsteps, turned around, holding the cup of coffee with both hands, the item brushing her lips as she stopped herself from drinking. “What?” Confusion stained every feature which made her look adorable because she was normally so ready for anything she faced.

Therese shrugged. “You can’t deny it. First it was my heart, now my clothes …” She sighed dramatically making the rest of the way to stand next to Carol, fixing herself a cup. “What’s next, my last name?”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise, her gaze nailed on the young woman but without consciously paying attention to what she was doing. She knew that Therese was joking or perhaps not even aware of what she had said, but she couldn’t help but feel there was a tinge of truth underlying her words which caused her heartbeat to race. “Is that some sort of proposal?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards, pretending nonchalance.

It took Therese a few seconds to realize what she had said and she inwardly cursed herself. No matter how long they had been together, how many times she had seen Carol naked, it looked like she was always going to be affected to the point of being unable to function by the woman. “I was joking.” She smiled at Carol’s direction, hoping that was enough to convince her.

Carol tilted her, narrowing her eyes. “Were you though?” Using only one hand to hold her cup, she reached with the other to touch Therese’s jaw with the tip of her fingers, making soft pressure to coax her to turn her head in her direction, knowing that the young woman wouldn’t be able to hold back the truth if there was eye contact.

Therese blushed. She looked away from the gorgeous blue-gray eyes but she couldn’t do it for too long. “Well … not quite joking but I spoke without thinking,” she finally admitted.

“Mmm.” Carol caressed the skin she was touching softly, a soft smile appearing in her mouth. “Have you ever thought about marriage, angel?” She chuckled watching Therese opening and closing her mouth a few times. “It’s okay if you ever had … and it’s a normal conversation to have between couples.”

Therese licked her lips, reassured that Carol wasn’t upset with the subject, helping her to be honest about it. “I never have. I- Perhaps wrongly, but in the situation I met you and knowing how badly you suffered through the whole divorce, I imagined that you won’t ever be interested to experience something like that again.”

Carol nodded in understanding, agreeing to what Therese was saying. “You are right. I don’t ever want to go through a divorce again.” It was Therese’s turn to nod, smiling comprehensive. “But I highly doubt that would be the outcome if you and I get married.” She gave her a pointed look, smiling coyly while she let go.

Therese looked at Carol in bewilderment, watching her stretching to open a raised cabinet to pull out a cookies package after leaving her coffee on the countertop, causing the t-shirt to rise, revealing the black panties of the lingerie set with which she had surprised her the night before. She choked for a second before she was shaking her head, forcing herself to focus back on the subject. “Have you?” Carol looked at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Thought about marrying me?”

Carol lopsided her lips, pondering. “Not really. I mean, now that I think about it, I won’t mind if we ever reach that decision but I’m committed to you, Therese. To us.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “I don’t need a ceremony or a paper to officialize that. Your last name though? I wouldn’t mind _stealing_ it as I’ve been stealing all your other things.” She grinned. “Going around introducing myself as Carol Belivet.”

Therese’s heart somersaulted several times in a blink. “It has a nice ring to it.” She walked towards Carol, disappearing all the possible distance between them without making contact yet. Placing a hand on the furniture next to them, approaching her hand to Carol’s.

“It does, doesn’t it? Way much better than Carol Aird.” She shivered slightly at the nearness, already craving the contact.

Therese chuckled. “I have to admit Carol Aird has a nice ring to it too.” She gave a step forward, finally resting her hands on the other woman’s hips.

She scrunched up her nose. “The only good thing I can think about related to that name is Rindy.”

Standing on her tiptoes, Therese kissed Carol’s cheek. “Understandable.”

Carol placed her arms on Therese’s shoulders, slowly leaning down to press soft kisses all over her partner’s face. “I would marry you, you know? If you ever want to propose,” she whispered, stopping just right when she was about to kiss the woman’s lips.

She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. “Got it.” She moved a little bit, brushing her nose against Carol’s. She opened her eyelids slightly, which gave her a drowsy appearance. “I would marry you too. Just in case you ever want to propose before I do.” She smiled cheekily but her eyes poured with love.

Carol’s stomach fluttered with emotion and the only thing she could do was to join their lips at the time she hugged Therese by the neck. When they deepened the caress, Carol moved her arms to cup the young woman’s face devotedly, her body erupting in goosebumps when she felt Therese’s hands on the side of her thighs, carefully scratching their way to the back.

Pulling apart for the need of air, they rested their forehead together while they caught their breaths, their eyes still closed. Carol went back to hug Therese by the neck, while the latter wrapped her arms around the thin waist.

“Can I steal your last name though, married or not?” She pulled back, tilting her head, once again trying to appear nonchalant but Therese could sense her apprehension.

“If you are willing to stand the fact that I’m going to act like a smitten puppy every time you use it, go ahead.” She lifted a hand, brushing Carol’s hair behind her ear. “I would be honored if you want to and totally ecstatic.”

“Mmm.” She leaned down for another kiss. “If both of us are going to be ecstatic by using it, then it’s a win-win.”

“Then it would be silly not doing it, right?” Carol nodded like an excited child, making Therese wonder if there would be a day where she didn’t feel like she was falling in love all over again by the simplest thing the other woman did. “Can we go back to bed?” She buried her face against Carol’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses once she threw her head back to give her space, her hands going down her ass.

“After a newly wedded woman, by word, emotionally and mentally, I think the next most appropriate action it’s to consummate the marriage.” She moaned when Therese’s hands pulled the shirt up, brushing her skin next the panty line with her fingertips.

“You have always been so wise.” Kissing her way down through Carol’s neck, she bit her collarbone lightly when she reached it before pulling away, the fingers of one hand intertwining with Carol’s so they made their way back to the bedroom.

“Wait a second.” Carol stopped walking midway, unintentionally tugging Therese back. “If you are willingly giving me your last name then my robbery streak is broken.” She pouted.

Laughing, she kissed the pout away. “I hate to ruin your career as a thief, Carol, but you can’t be one when those things have been purposefully given to you.” She placed her free hand on the woman’s chest, following the motion of her hand moving towards the neck to hold her by the back. “My heart, my last name, my clothes, everything I have … it’s yours, Carol.” She made eye contact, showing vulnerability. “I’m yours. Thoroughly.”

Carol unconsciously knew it, but having the verbal confirmation coming from the only person who could give it to her felt like she had been given the most precious gift in all of existence, her eyes filling with happy tears. “I’m yours too, angel.” Her voice cracked slightly. “And I hope you are aware that you are stuck with me because I’m yours forever.” She rested her forehead against Therese’s, keeping her eyes open this time.

“Mmm.” The hand that was on Carol’s neck kept moving upwards, stopping once she was on the back of her head. “Good. Because there’s no better outcome for me.”

Therese kissed the woman she loved, at first softly and leisurely but after they freed their joined hands, needing to touch other parts of the other’s body, desperate for more intimacy, their kiss turned hungry and needy for which they didn’t have the time to reach the bedroom to show their love for each other.


End file.
